TRUST me
by greyskiies
Summary: Well. OCs, wolf-hates-vampire, vice-versa. First fanfiction, don't rate too harshly please .Rated T just to be safe.
1. prologue

-EPILOGUE-

"They've been doing fine, although I am quite concerned about _that _boy."

Three cloaked figures stood in a pitch-black room, only illuminated by a mere candle. The taper cast frightening shadows over their faces, barely hidden by the hoods of their cloaks. One stood before the other two, his cloak tight and making his strength known. His eyes showed no shame, and he swelled with pride. As he was very young, the other two figures towered over him.

"Can you deal with him?"  
"…"

This time, the boy put his head down and closed his eyes solemnly. This arouse suspicion in the other cloaked figure, the one who hadn't spoken. The figure's body frame was slender, outlining the smooth curves of her body. Eyebrow twitching, she opened her mouth but was hushed by her superior.

"Fine. Leave it be then, but make sure you don't get too attached."

The tone that the man used was not angry nor delighted, more or less like he was concerned. Sighing, he turned around to look through the darkness.

"Thank you, … I take my leave."

Bowing, the youngest boy turned to face the door, opening it slowly and letting the moonlight enter the small shack for a moment. He stopped in the doorway, and turned around. His senior still had not moved, so he stepped out into the cold night air and closed the door behind him. A moment later, the woman spoke in an angered tone.

"I told you this pack was dangerous to him!"

Even though her voice was so shrill, the older man didn't flinch. The only thing he did was sigh and shake his head in disagreement.

"He's doing fine, …"

This only made the woman angrier. Slamming her gloved first on the table, she shouted. The candle flickered and threatened to go out, but survived.

"But he's attached to them! How can he possibly be _fine!?_ He's even found himself a mate. I already _have _a mate, so you would have had nothing to worry about if you had sent me!"

Her breathing was fast-paced, and her eyes flared with rage. The reflection of the candle made it worse. Slamming his own fist on the table, the superior looked into the heart of the candle and spoke.

"Enough, …! This is …'s test, not yours. We can do nothing but wait for the time being."


	2. secret

yeah another update :) still working on chapter two.

* * *

-CHAPTER 1-

"Uh… so what do you guys want to do for the holidays?" questioned a light-brown haired girl. Her eyes attempted to meet others around the table, but failed as she only saw foreheads and fringes covering eyes. "We're going beach at the end of the year, and we went to the city last time…"

'_Not that again, Lucy. We've decided on going to the movies, and that's that_!' a deep and comforting voice spoke to the girl. This voice belonged to none other than the slightly older boy sitting beside her. His fringe partly covered his eyes, but the rest was cut neatly. None of the other students at the table heard this, only Lucy did.

You see- human-wolves, over the years, have learnt to share their thoughts only if they wanted to. The rest was private to the world. This, of course, was only possible if the people were from the same 'pack'.

'_Well, they obviously don't know. Maybe cause only you tell me your thoughts_.' Lucy spoke, poking her tongue at him mentally. She heard him sigh in response, though to her it sounded like he was pleased.

"I suggest a pool party at Lance's place!" spoke a boy with matted hair excitedly, interrupting her thoughts. Most of his hair seemed to sway to the right but not swing back to the left, as if there were invisible strings holding his black hair up.

"Diego, my parents won't allow it- not after the last incident that we had," replied the girl's cousin. His eyes were closed, but it was obvious he was listening. "I suggest movies. At home or at the cinemas, I don't really care."

"But what to watch though…" commented the eldest out of all the nine sitting at the table. "There's not much out right now, besides a few chick flicks and horror movies."

"I heard that 'Devil Within' is quite intriguing... Austn and I watched the preview and we found it interesting," spoke the boy with his hair styled like a bird's nest. His hair reflected gold specks of sunlight coming in though the canteen's wide windows.

"But I don't like horror movies!" opposed Lucy. "Last time I watched one I had to walk out of the room to calm myself down."

"Lulu, we have nothing else to do. And you brought it upon yourself by starting the conversation anyway," spoke Lance calmly, opening his eyes and looking across the round table.

"Don't call me Lulu!" exclaimed the schoolgirl playfully. She pouted and sat back in her seat. The boy with bird's-nest-hair laughed heartily.

"Sorry I made up that name, Lulu!" he laughed, very audibly. Even the clamour of the students around them couldn't drown it out. The scholars around him gave him strange looks, but it didn't stop him. Glaring, the little girl huffed.

"It's Lucia! If you're gonna call me something, Scotty, at least make it sound nice!" she said with a vexed tone. Scott scoffed at her remark and his new nickname.

"I believe Lulu's a very cute name, isn't that right, Riley?" spoke the eldest, looking towards the boy a few seats to his left. Caught off guard, the ninth-grader was puzzled.

"Huh?" Riley said, in the middle of twirling a part of his fringe unknowingly. Stopping mid-twirl, he blushed as Lucia giggled.

"Just because you weren't 'born' into our pack doesn't mean you won't participate in our discissions," said their so-called leader. His voice was commanding.

"Sorry Jaye," Riley murmured. He rolled his eyes secretly, and met eyes with Lucia. Jaye was about to retort, but kept his mouth shut. Lucia spoke after a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Fine, we'll watch a horror moving, but I'm sitting in between Lance and Dmitri," she concluded. This made all the boys smile, knowing that she would be hiding her face in Dmitri's sleeve the whole time. The thoughts they shared with him made Dmitri beam with happiness. Lucy was oblivious to this, though her cousin was not.

'_Don't push your luck, Dmitri. You know I can stop you anytime I want to_,' Lance spoke to Dmitri privately and threateningly. The two locked eyes across the table, and as soon as they did the smile was immediately erased from Dmitri's face. '_So don't try anything_.'

'_Fine… I'm sorry Lance, but I can't help it_.' He said. There was no doubt in the remorse that was clear in Dmitri's tone.

'_That's why I'm here_,' the boy said, smiling to him mentally.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and the group dispersed without a word. Students filed out into the halls of the school in large groups, arousing angry shouts and muffled noises around Lucia. Two boys were at her heels, heading to their next class.

They passed a particularly small group of girls, both parties glared at each other, daring to strike viciously. The three girls hissed low under their breath, while Dmitri and Diego generated growling noises in the back of their throats.

"_They're_ always _purposely_ crossing paths with us!" Diego exclaimed, spitting out the 'they're'. He hated them so much, yet he never questioned why. he assumed it was his instinct.

"It doesn't matter. We're their problem, they are not ours," spoke Lucia harshly. The three of them were sitting at their science bench, Lucia in the middle of the two boys. "We're not going to spark a fight."

"But Lucy, they want us to fight back. One day, I _just_ might not be able to hold back," the irritated boy said. "I can barely control the urge to _rip them to shreds_…"

"Then I'll hold you back," said Dmitri, who had barely spoke since that morning. His eyes simply portrayed boredom, with a hint of rage. He flicked a part of his fringe that was covering his eyes away. "You know I'm very capable of that."

Smiling, the two boys looked forward to listen to the teacher.

'_Why… why did it all have to happen…_' Lucia thought silently to herself. She blocked the other two out, not letting them see into her thoughts. Another one of the tricks that wolves, over the years, had learnt. '_Everything was once so perfect… but… that night…_'

Sensing her distress, Dmitri looked toward the girl whose hair was in two lazy ponytails resting on her shoulders. She shook her head as if to say she was okay, but he still looked at her with concern in his eyes. Even though he didn't know what she was thinking about, he knew it wasn't very pleasant. Lucy's anguished expression announced it to the world. His twin… it was well known that the two were close from the very beginning. Even before they first phased.

They were called twins because Lucy as born just a few seconds after Dmitri. Not born into the world, born here meaning when they first phased. They had figured out so much that one night they had first changed… things that only three people knew about. Those three people were Dmitri, Lucia, and her cousin Lance.

"Having one of your 'private' conversations again, I presume?" Diego guessed. The two looked at him, irritated. He sat up straight and put up his hands with an apologetic expression. "Well sor-ry then!"

Lucia smirked while Dmitri just copied the notes down from the board. It was true they had secret conversations between each other through their minds… but not everyone had to know. He liked it the way it was… secret.

* * *

If it's confusing... i'm sorry! lucia, lucy, and lulu are all the same person by the way ^-^" rate and review please :D


	3. anger

Ah, finally, an update! :DD enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 2- ANGER

"And what's up with you and Penelope, aye?" Dmitri retaliated. He knew that was Diego's weak point- his girlfriend. Blushing, he pretended not to hear it. Smirking, Dmitri just went back to his work.

At the end of the lesson, the three teenagers once again headed off to the cafeteria, finding several of their allies already sitting at their usual table, in the corner of the high-ceilinged room. Light flooded in from the shutters, and through the windows of the half-empty room. The clouds were gathering overhead, the rainy season approaching. Soon, the whole chamber was bustling with students, and the unpleasant smell of body odour soon hung in the air.

Everyone sat quietly, with nothing to talk about. All of them were absorbed in their own thoughts… which meant no one could hear anyone else's. Although their colleagues around them bristled with excitement and life, the nine students sat quietly, the quiet somewhat comforting. A certain brown-haired boy broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I'm going to visit my grandmother in Canada again on Saturday," Riley said casually, pretending to be preoccupied with his fringe once again. "You know, my monthly visit."

"But that means you'll miss out on the race!" Lucy said angrily. She huffed and looked him in the eye. He expected this, and was about reply, but his superior cut in.

"You must be really dedicated to your grandmother, Riley, to give up on the one-year race with us," Jaye spoke. The tone in his voice made everyone think that he had meant something else that only Riley could decipher. He flinched as he met Jaye's gaze. Light brown eyes bore holes in Riley's head.

"I don't think it's dedication, I like to call it _love_," Riley replied, glancing at Lucy as he said 'love'. She blushed faintly, with an annoyed look on her face. The boy sitting next to her put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from standing up and making a scene. She just put her head down, her fringe covering her eyes. Lance shot a warning glance at Riley.

'_Do anything silly and you're dead,_' he warned, his hand still on his cousin's shoulder. Staring him down, Lance never broke his gaze. He only had a small glimpse of what Riley's abilities were and what was his limit… but he had confidence in his abilities. For a moment, Riley didn't do anything but stare back.

'_You. Me. No one else. Clearing. After school._' He said, with no other details. Lance agreed reluctantly, knowing that if he got hurt Lucy would… he didn't want to think about it too much. But deep inside he wanted to know what Riley was doing and why he was doing it…

"Riley, why is it that every single time the group is doing something all together, you're never there?" she asked, her tone blank. Dmitri looked at her with worried eyes, knowing very well what she was capable of. Both he and Lance looked at her with fear and warning in their expressions.

'_Lucy, don't,_' he warned her telepathically, silently kicking Lance underneath the table. He knew that Lucy would only listen to him, being her closest cousin. '_He doesn't understand the meaning of "pack"!_'

"Oh I'm very sure that Riley knows what the meaning of 'pack', Dmitri." Lucy said, her hair still shading her expression. The blank tone had turned into a menacing one, fear striking all of the boys around her. Oh, they were in for it now. Just before she cracked in front of everyone, Dmitri cut in.

"Lucy, you're coming with me." Dmitri spoke, standing up to walk across to his twin. She barely resisted, and cast Riley a death glare. The anger in her eyes was more piercing than an actual spearhead, even more so hurtful as Riley knew very well what that meant. With a tug from Dmitri, Lucy got up and gave into his strength. He was far stronger than Lucy, and hauled her out of the canteen past hurrying students.

Once they were far enough from the crowd, Dmitri let go of her arm. She looked at him with the same glare she had given Riley, and thus Dmitri flinched with eye contact.

"Lucy, I told you, he doesn't understand what it means to us," Dmitri spoke with a gentle voice. He tried looking into her eyes, but she just looked to the windows beside them like a child. Well, technically she was a child, being the youngest in human form.

"Just because he was born into another pack doesn't mean he's not a part of ours," Lucy riposted. There was a slight sting in her voice that cut him deep. "You know that."

"You try telling that to him," Dmitri said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Oh how he wished she could tell her, but he had mad a promise…

"Well, maybe I will." Lucy turned to face that canteen and took a few steps away from Dmitri. Surprised, he inhaled sharply, intending his sentence to be a joke.

"Wait, Lucy-"

As she was about to turn the corner, he pulled her arm back with a small tug. Falling backwards, she landed safely in his unaware arms. They locked eyes for a moment, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over them. Both faces flushed with embarrassment, turning away and trying to pretend the incident didn't happen.

"Uh… Lucia…" Dmitri said, turning away from her to hide his tomato-red face. Deep down, his heart was screaming with joy. He ignored it as much as he could.

"What?" she said, barely audible. She wasn't facing him either, so they couldn't see each other at all. The awkwardness was overwhelmingly scary.

"About New Years…" his voice lowered significantly. He knew this was a subject he shouldn't touch, but still… he felt like he needed to know. Dmitri took every opportune moment to ask her.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about that!" Lucy's voice was raised. She turned around to face him, her hands in fists at her sides. He really, really shouldn't have done that. He looked over his shoulder, not expecting her reaction to be like this. "How many times must I tell you!? I D-O-N-T W-A-N-T T-O T-A-L-K A-B-O-U-T I-T!"

"Lucy, I just-"

"No! If you're just going to ask me that same thing you did last time, don't bother talking to me!" Lucy exclaimed. There was some sort of expression on her face that Dmitri had never seen before. It was a mix of frustration and sadness, but the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes made him sure that she was a little bit more than just sadness. Maybe not a bit, maybe a lot. She turned around and bolted out of sight, wiping away her tears as she went.

_Oh why did I have to be so stupid,_ Dmitri thought to himself as he walked back to the cafeteria silently. Knowing that he was in deep trouble, he walked so slowly that the bell rang. By the time he got to the canteen, it was empty for third period had started. If he tried to go back to class, he'd be in deep trouble. So, instead, he retreated to his sanctuary- the forest.

-

A concrete-grey wolf rushed through the lush green woods, a dark streak from a distance. It's fur was darker at it's hind legs and lighter at it's chest. The clothes the wolf was wearing in human form had morphed with the boy, leaving a tint on his coat.

Dmitri wanted to run- run the anger out. As he reached the foot of the mountain, his legs gave in and he fell to the ground. Soon, rain began to fall, drenching the lone wolf. He was happy- with the rain calling on his face, no one could see his tears.

* * *

Well, i hoped you liked it :3 it was a bit crappy compared to others ive written. oh well. R&R please- not to harshly please :D


End file.
